I hate that I love you
by Yudesei
Summary: Kyo and Yuki hate their love for each other. After a lot of arguements and fighting, their feelings start to speak. Meh. My first yaoi story...I really hope it's better than it sounds. Main couple is KyoxYuki, but there's a bit KyoxKagura and YukixTohru in the end. Rated T for Kyo's bad language xD


It was a normal day in the Sohma house. Tohru was in the kitchen, making breakfast and Shigure was sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper.

BOOM

Tohru jumped when she heard the high sound. Shigure just chuckled. "It sound like Yuki and Kyo are awake" he said.

* * *

-Upstairs-

* * *

"Look what you've done now, stupid cat" Yuki sighed, pointing at the crushed vase on the floor.

"What?! It was your fault, damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"You smashed into the vase" Yuki said.

"But it was you who threw me!"

"That means you're weak"

"I'm not weak! You are!"

"If I'm weak, how can I beat you all the time?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

Kyo growled.

"Sh-shut up! Go to your little garden or whatever it is" he said.

"I can't"

"Why? Did you realize it's stupid?" Kyo asked with a grin.

"No, I can't go to the garden before breakfast" Yuki simply answered.

"Wimp"

"Knucklehead"

"Damn rat!"

"Stupid cat"

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

"Yes, you are" Yuki said and turned around to walk down to the kitchen.

Kyo growled and started to run towards the kitchen.

"I'm not stupid, but I'm faster than you!" Kyo said.

Yuki stretched out his leg, which made Kyo fall. Kyo fell down the stairs. Shigure lifted an eyebrow.

'_That's the fourth time this week_' he thought.

Tohru ran out from the kitchen.

"W-what happened!?" she asked.

She saw Kyo laying on the floor.

"Gah! Kyo-kun, a-are you okay!?" she asked worryingly.

"Yeah…" Kyo said as he slowly sat up and moved his right hand to his head.

Yuki walked down the stairs slowly. Kyo quickly stood up and turned to Yuki.

"You did that on purpose, you damn rat!"

"I didn't know you were going to fall down the stairs like that" Yuki said.

"Aha! You admit!" Kyo said, pointing at Yuki.

"Calm down. Both of you" Shigure said.

He looked at Tohru.

"Is the breakfast done, Tohru-kun?" he asked.

Tohru looked at Shigure and her mood changed from worried to happy. She nodded.

"Hai. It's ready!" she said with a happy tone.

Shigure put the newspaper on the table and stood up. Kyo was glaring at Yuki with his fist against Yuki's chest. Yuki looked at Kyo, bored.

'_Does he really think he can scare me by having his fist against my chest?'_ Yuki thought.

Shigure walked into the kitchen. Tohru turned around to walk into the kitchen again, but she looked back at Kyo and Yuki.

"Are you coming?" she asked them.

Kyo and Yuki looked at Tohru and nodded. Kyo and Yuki walked towards the kitchen. Tohru walked in, but Kyo and Yuki were stuck since both wanted to go in before the other. They tried to push each other out of the way.

"Move, damn rat! I'm gonna go in there first!" Kyo said.

"Do it yourself" Yuki said.

Shigure sighed with a smile on his face. Kyo and Yuki tried to walk in, but the door was too small for both of them so they were now stuck…Literally. They couldn't move.

"We're stuck!" Kyo said.

"You realized that first now?" Yuki asked as he tried to go either back or forth.

It didn't really matter if they had to go back or forth. Both Kyo and Yuki thought it was better to be second that being stuck.

"This is only your fault, damn rat!" Kyo said.

"How can it be _only_ my fault?" he asked.

"It's always your fault!" Kyo said.

Tohru looked at Shigure. "Do you think we should help them?"

"Nah. They're old enough to get out from a situation themselves ^_^" Shigure answered.

"On three: you go back and I go forth" Yuki said.

"What!? No way! I'm going forth!" Kyo said.

"How about both go forth?" Yuki asked.

"Fine" Kyo snorted.

"On 3. 1….2….3…Now" Yuki said.

Both of them went forth and succeeded with mission "Get away from the door". Both stumbled forward.

"Haha! I'm free! And I got into the kitchen first!" Kyo said.

"I was in the kitchen before you" Yuki said.

"I was in the kitchen before both of you" Shigure said with a huge smile on his face.

'_Shoot'_ Kyo and Yuki thought.

"Anyway! Let's eat!" Shigure said, clapping his hands.

* * *

-5 minutes later-

* * *

"Finished!" Kyo and Yuki said.

They glared at each other.

"Why do you two have to compete in everything?" Shigure asked.

"Because the damn rat can't understand that he's number two" Kyo answered.

"You're number two since you always loose" Yuki said.

"Shut up!" Kyo said.

Yuki took his bowl and stood up. "I can wash the dishes" he said.

Kyo quickly grabbed his bowl and stood up. "No way! I'll wash them!" he said.

Tohru smiled at them. Kyo looked at her with an irritated look.

"What's so funny?" he asked angrily.

Tohru giggled.

"You two. I don't like argues and I understand why you always argue with each other, but I'm sure you two would be good friends if you talked to each other" she said.

Kyo snorted.

"Me and that damn rat? Friends? Hell no!" he said.

"For once, I agree with him" Yuki said.

"Can you at least try becoming friends?" Tohru asked.

"Sure… When I beat the bastard and get my place in the family!" Kyo said.

"Like that's going to happen" Yuki said.

"I said shut up! " Kyo yelled and tried to hit Yuki, but Yuki blocked the attack.

"I don't have time to play with you right now, stupid cat" Yuki said.

"Stop calling me that, bastard!" Kyo demanded and attacked Yuki again.

Yuki took a step back to prepare a counter attack, but he didn't see Shigures books laying behind his feet. Yuki fell and since Yuki wasn't "there" anymore, Kyo missed and fell too.

"So that's where I put them" Shigure laughed.

Kyo fell on top of Yuki and accidently kissed him. Their eyes widened as they felt their lips touch.

"Gaaah. When I said you should become friends, I didn't mean it like that…" Tohru said as she was close to faint.

Shigure just stared at them for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! xD" Shigure laughed, pointing at Kyo and Yuki.

Kyo and Yuki stayed like that for a while before Kyo broke the kiss and quickly stood up.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!?" he asked Yuki.

Yuki stood up .

"What I'm doing? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Y-you made me kiss you, damn rat!" Kyo said.

"You fell on top of me. It's your own fault" Yuki said.

"Your damn feet were in the way! Try move them next time!" Kyo said.

"Try look were you're going next time" Yuki said.

"**I hate you**" Kyo and Yuki said to each other.

Yuki quickly walked out of the kitchen and walked to his room. Kyo went out through the window and climbed up to the roof.

"Hahahahahaha X'D" Shigure laughed. (Me: Yes, he's still laughing)

"Do you think they're okay?" Tohru asked Shigure.

"Haha! Don't worry about them, Tohru-kun. They're fi-HAHAHAHA xD" was Shigure's reply.

Tohru sighed slightly.

"I hope you're right…" she said.

* * *

-Outside-

* * *

Kyo laid down on the roof of the house.

'_I didn't do anything! It was that baka's fault! Why does he always have to be in my way?!_' he thought.

He sighed heavily.

'_Why did it have to be __**him**__? Why him? That damn rat. Wasn't it bad enough that a guy kissed me?_' he thought.

He growled.

'_And not only that. It was my first stupid kiss. He stole it! That thief!'_ he thought.

He heard a noise and sat up right away.

"Who's there?!" he asked.

"Calm down, stupid cat. It's just me" the person said.

Of course it was Yuki who'd climbed up on the roof. He brushed some dirt away from his shirt.

"What are you doing here? If you're here to hit me, I'll have to fight you! This time, I'm gonna crush you!" Kyo said.

"Don't be foolish. You will never defeat me in a battle. For your information, I didn't come here to fight you" Yuki said calmly.

Kyo crossed with arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's…about the kiss…" Yuki answered.

Kyo raised an eyebrow before he got his angry expression again. His cat ears appeared.

"You mean the kiss when YOU kissed me? Yeah, I remember that" he said.

"It was you who fell and accidently kissed me" Yuki said calmly.

Kyo clenched his fists.

"No way! Stop lying, damn rat! Ò_ó" Kyo said and showed Yuki his right fist.

Yuki sighed.

"About the kiss…" Yuki said and looked away.

"What about it?" Kyo asked quickly.

"I…I…" Yuki started.

"Out with it!"

Yuki bit his lip before he looked at Kyo again.

"I liked it!" he shouted.

Kyo stared at the gray haired Sohma in front of him. Yuki looked away from Kyo.

"You're lying!" Kyo said.

"I'm not lying. I liked that stupid kiss…." Yuki said sadly.

"Oh yeah? If it was so stupid, why did you like it? Are you gay or something?" Kyo asked.

Yuki glared at Kyo.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not" he said.

"Then why the heck did you like it?!"

Yuki was quiet for a while.

"Well?!" Kyo asked.

No answer. Kyo growled and stood up.

"I'll take a walk" he said and turned around.

"I love you" Yuki muttered.

Unluckily for him, Kyo heard it. Kyo quickly turned around.

"W-what did you just say?!" he asked.

Yuki was quiet for a few seconds.

"…I said 'I love you'…" Yuki said.

Kyo couldn't say anything. He was too shocked. He'd always thought Yuki _kinda_ looked like a girl, but he had no idea Yuki would actually be in love with another guy. Yuki slowly turned his gaze to Kyo. Kyo looked like he'd seen Nyan cat irl. In other words, he had a Wtf-face. Then Kyo's expression changed from Wtf to normal.

"For real?" he asked.

Yuki nodded slightly. Silence….Then Kyo walked to Yuki with quick steps. Yuki prepared for fighting.

'_Alright. When he kicks, I jump. When he hits, I block and counter attack'_ he thought.

Kyo stopped in front of Yuki. Then Kyo glared at him for a while before put his right hand on Yuki's head, slightly petting him.

"…Same" he said.

Yuki looked at Kyo with a confused expression.

"…'_Same_'…?" he asked.

Kyo sighed.

"I-I….I love you too I guess…." He muttered.

He growled.

"And I hate it so madly. I hate that you look like a girl because it makes you cute. I hate that you always beat me in everything because it makes you more attractive. I hate how all the girls in school follow you everywhere and call you '_Prince Yuki_'. And most of all, I hate that you love Tohru! I hate you so damn much because you're making me love you and feel jealous of girls near you!" Kyo said.

Yuki just stood there, quiet. He looked down at the roof.

"…How do you think I feel when you always protect miss Honda, but you always try to hit me? She makes you happy while I just make you angry" Yuki said.

Kyo growled.

"If you love me so badly, why can't you let me join the Sohma family? Ò_ó" he asked.

"Don't you think I want you in the family? I have to battle you and defeat you because Akito threatened me" Yuki said.

"…So you want me in the Sohma family?" Kyo asked.

Yuki nodded. He heard Kyo chuckle. Yuki looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"I…I never thought anyone but Kagura wanted me in the Sohma family"

"…Many people want you in the Sohma family, but they don't say anything because of Akito. Shigure, Ayame, Momiji, Hatsuharu. Even Hiro wants you to join the family"

"Hiro? O_o"

"Shocking isn't it?"

"No way Hiro, out of all people, wants me in the family!"

"Oh really? Who do you think warns us before Kagura shows up?"

"It's Hiro?"

"Mhm"

"So the guy on the phone last month, who told me that Kagura was gonna show up, was Hiro?"

"That is correct"

"Wow…"

"And according to Hiro's phone call yesterday, Kagura should be here in-"

Yuki looked at his watch.

"3….2….1…Now"

"Kyo-kuuuuuuun!" they heard.

They looked down from the roof and saw Kagura running towards the house.

"Damn it!" Kyo said and turned around to run away, but Yuki grabbed his shirt.

"You don't dare" Kyo growled.

"Oh yes, I do" Yuki said.

Yuki smiled slightly.

"Kagura! He's up here" he shouted.

"I thought you said you love me ò_ó" Kyo said, trying to run away.

"I know. I just feel that I want it to be a secret for now" Yuki said.

Kagura jumped. She jumped so high that she landed on the roof. Then she glomped Kyo. Kyo ended up sitting on the roof with Kagura's arms around him.

"Kyo-kun!" she said happily.

Kyo growled. Kagura could be so annoying. He was about to push her away, but then he got a good idea, which made him smirk. Yuki looked confused at him. Kyo smirked at Yuki before he kissed Kagura on the cheek. Yuki's blood started to boil. Kagura slowly let go of Kyo. She stared at him before she smiled and blushed. Kyo looked at her and smiled slightly. Then he looked at Yuki. Yuki's aura was scarier than Hanajima's. Kyo stood up.

"I'm going for a walk" he said.

"Can I walk with you, Kyo-kun?" Kagura asked with her cute voice.

"Hell no!" Kyo said as he jumped down from the roof.

"Kyo-kuuuuun! _**Come back or else**_!" Kagura said as she jumped down from the roof.

Yuki stood there. He smiled slightly for himself.

"Three…Two…One…" he said.

"GAH!" was heard.

It was just Kyo getting beaten up by Kagura again.

"Sohma-kun, is everything alright?"

Yuki turned around and saw Tohru standing there. He was still smiling slightly.

"Yes, miss Honda. Everything is alright" he answered.

Yuki heard Shigure's laugh. He sighed.

'_Why does Shigure have to be so annoying sometimes?_' he thought.

"Miss Honda, how about go to the garden and pick strawberries?" he asked.

Tohru smiled brightly.

"Sure!" she answered with a happy tone.

* * *

_**Me: Okay, this was a weird one-shot xD**_

_**Hiro: That's probably because you're weird -_-**_

_**Me: … OAO … Òwó *Hugs Hiro***_

_**Hiro transforms into his sheep form.**_

_**Hiro: ?! O_O Not funny! Ò_ó**_

_**Me: For me it is ;D Thanks to everyone for reading ^_^**_


End file.
